


Sex, Funk, Magic

by moodwriter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/pseuds/moodwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve. Adam has a private party, and he's invited over 200 people. Tommy is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex, Funk, Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for sex prompts on twitter, and got them, lots of them. :) Some were used here. The title of this story is of course Tommy's description of Adam's new album.

New Year's Eve 2014

It's close to midnight, and all Adam's guests are on the dance floor, sweaty, needy, grabby, and grinding. Tommy feels like at least fifty people have fondled his junk, kissed him, whispered dirty things in his ear. He's having a constant hard on, and he's ready to do anything to get rid of it, to have some release. 

There are two people dancing against him, one pulling his head down for a kiss, the other holding onto his hips, soft, soft waves of movement driving him just the right kind of insane. 

He's not sure why he lets this happen, but it's one of those nights when you leave your brain at the door. Easy. Comfortable. Sexy. Everything is free. Everything is for the taking. 

The girl he's kissing wraps her leg around his thigh, and now he has so much warmth against him he grabs her hair, fingers tangling in it. He holds her still, makes her take it, and she yields, her whole body trembling against him. It feels so good, but then someone else takes her away, or she leaves, but for a second there, he sees only backs, and then there's Adam. He hasn't seen much of Adam the whole night so the first thing he does is kiss him on the mouth. He aimed for his cheek, but he's a bit too drunk. 

The guy behind Tommy is still grinding against him, his dick hard, and then Tommy is between two hard bodies, and his face is pressed against Adam's chest because the masses move around them, forcing them closer. Adam hesitates only for a second, but then his hands find Tommy's waist, and it burns. A breathy sound comes out of his mouth because this is a bit too much for him: two male bodies crushing him, the music loud in his ears, Adam's breaths quick and shallow next to his cheek. 

Then Adam moves, and some part of his brain shuts down. His hands are fists between their bodies, and he's grabbing Adam's shirt. The guy behind him licks his ear, and he tilts his head to the side to give him access. And Adam leans down, licking his neck, and this time his head is spinning because this is the most action he's ever had with two people. 

It's the music that curls around him, makes his body sway, and Adam moves against him like a snake, like liquid heat. 

Adam bites his chin, panting, his hands moving up Tommy's body and then down again. The other guy is concentrating on playing with his earrings, his tongue skillful and playful at the same time. Tommy takes a breath, listens to the rhythm of the bass, of the bodies around them, of the two pulses that beat against his body. 

His mind captures moments from here and there, but mostly he's just feeling, his whole body spreading wide to these people. 

Adam's lips brush his ear, then there are words. "Feels good."

He nods. He's so warm, his body on fire. 

"I'm imagining you naked," Adam says, kissing his skin between words, holding Tommy close, guiding him in the crowd. 

Adam lifts Tommy up against his thigh, and there's something for him to rub against, and he does that because what the hell. It's not like anyone is watching. He pulls one of his hands from between them, grabs Adam's neck, and moans against his skin. 

It's just heat. It's just skin. It's just movement. It's all the same. 

And then there's nothing but Adam because they're in an elevator. Adam's hands are everywhere: under his shirt, in his hair, down his pants, on his hips, and they are kissing, sloppy, wet kisses, lots of tongue, less coordination. And maybe he should say something because Adam turns him around, pulling his ass right in contact with his hard dick, and Tommy looks at himself in the mirror, his mouth open, his pupils blown. 

He doesn't want to know if Adam is sure. He wants to say: _Finally._

He pushes back with his hands against the mirror, hanging his head, and Adam kisses the back of his neck, and it hurts. His toes curl in his boots. 

He's stopped breathing because Adam is being meticulous with everything he does, like he's savoring the moment. Drunk off their asses, and he's still able to make Tommy feel like this is something important. 

The elevator doors open, and Adam pulls him out, grabs his hair, and tilts his head back to a kiss. His whole body arches, rising on tiptoes, like when he plays the guitar and he leans his back against Adam's. Everything they do is a reminder of something else, of things that were before this, what they meant before this. 

He claws at Adam's arms, pulls them tighter around him, around his chest, around his throat. And somehow they get to the door of Adam's hotel room. Adam rams him against it, and he loses some breath in the process. 

Adam's lips touch his ear, his words hot against Tommy's skin. "Want you. Fucking want you."

He pushes back, his hands between the door and his body, but Adam holds him there, hands in his hair and against his cheek and chin. He has no words, just small, flickering thoughts that are mostly pictures of things to come. 

"Key card. Left pocket," Adam whispers in his ear, biting his earlobe after. The tongue that follows makes him forget the words. "Tommy... Find it."

He pushes his hand into the pocket of Adam's pants and feels heat and then the plastic card. He pulls it out, and hands it to Adam who puts it into the lock. They struggle with the door because Adam won't let him move. Then Adam puts one arm around his waist and hauls him inside. He sees a king-sized bed, a huge TV, and a wall-to-ceiling window. The city lights illuminate the room.

"Do you trust me?" Adam asks while he walks them towards the window. 

Tommy nods without thinking, and when he realizes what Adam is going to do he closes his eyes. He feels the cold glass against his forehead, against his body. 

"Open your eyes." The words are whispered in his hair. Adam is a warm presence behind him, crushing him, and his heart is beating fast because of fear, because of excitement, because it's Adam, and Adam knows him. "Open them. Please."

He does, and the vertigo grabs him. He feels the darkness, but won't submit to it. He just stares, every part of his brain screaming for him to get out of there, get away. Fucking heights. He's panicking, and Adam feels it. Adam pushes his knee between Tommy's thighs, and wraps an arm around his chest. "You're safe."

He knows that. It doesn't stop his mind from turning into a pool of fear. He keeps his eyes open anyway. 

Adam touches his cheek with his knuckles, the arm around his chest tightening its hold. His chest rises fast under the touch, his breaths coming out as shallow pants. "Too much?" 

He shakes his head, and everything starts spinning. He grabs the arm that's holding him. 

"Good." Adam brushes Tommy's lips, getting his fingers wet because Tommy licks them, and then, without hesitation, Adam pushes two of his fingers inside Tommy's mouth. Everything is buzzing in his mind, alcohol, fear, lust... He can't separate anything anymore. 

He wants to say something again, but Adam makes it impossible. He looks at the city lights, listens to Adam's breathing, feels Adam against him and in him, and there are questions in his mind, questions he doesn't want to face right now. He yearns, and he wants more, and he can't take it any longer. He groans around the fingers, letting his head fall against Adam's shoulder. He needs.

"I want... Fuck, Tommy... You're burning."

He knows. He rubs himself against the window. Fucking anything, anything is good enough right now since Adam isn't touching him. 

"Oh God..." Adam pulls his fingers out of his mouth, and unceremoniously pushes them down Tommy's pants and under his briefs. Wet, hot fingers touching his cock, and he whines because his mind is nothing but shards, sharp points of pleasure, and he can't, can't stay still. He puts his hands against the glass to hold himself steady, the cold surface clearing his mind just enough that he can hear Adam's next words, "Fuck, you're hot. So warm. Hard for me. I can't..."

His knees want to give in, his legs shaking, and Adam can feel every tremor that goes through his body. He doesn't know what to think of that so he doesn't try, just feels, those fingers around him, that arm crushing his chest, that body spreading heat all over his. 

Adam kisses the back of his neck again, bites him, tells him to come, and he does, curling, Adam the only thing holding him up. He did cry out, he realizes, and Adam won't let him go, just holds him there, his hand still inside his pants, around his wet cock. "I want to be inside you. I want you wrapped around me. Please."

His breathing is slowing down, the mellow feeling in his stomach steadily spreading everywhere. A part of him is terrified, but the rest of him just came. 

He rests his forehead against the glass when Adam starts playing with his nipple, his other hand still holding him, cupping him. He can't think when things like these are happening. 

"Tommy?"

Again he nods, and the reward he gets almost knocks him off his feet. Adam melts against him, buries his face in Tommy's neck, sweaty and needy and moaning. And he starts moving, his hips in constant motion, pushing Tommy against the glass, harder. He's not sure what he's doing, but it feels so fucking good. 

No tomorrow in this moment. 

Adam pulls at his pants, and he tries to help him, tries to do something with his useless hands. He's moving too, making it difficult for Adam to get him naked. At least his pants are down to his thighs now, and Adam is pushing one come-covered finger against his hole, inside him, just a little. 

He bites his arm, closing his eyes. 

Adam is careful, and not in a hurry. It almost feels like he's worshiping Tommy's body. Adam stands beside him now, his arm still around Tommy's chest, and he's slow, quiet, gentle. The whole atmosphere changes, and all Tommy can do is follow Adam's lead. 

The silence feels deafening, but at the same time it's like sorcery, something Adam has created for them, something that has him cocooned, and nothing can touch him now. He looks outside again, looks down, his stomach flipping, but Adam keeps him there with his touch, with the way he controls Tommy's existence. He spreads his legs, finally pushing back, and Adam kisses his ear. He says nothing, but Tommy can still feel the words. They gather inside him, close to his heart. 

Adam pulls his hand away, and Tommy doesn't know how to ask more. He shivers because this is them, here, now, and it's intimate. It's going to break him. 

Adam spits on his hand, and uses that to push a second finger inside Tommy, and Tommy thinks maybe he should've said something else than yes. Maybe he should've thought about this. But Adam is close, holding him, and it's not bad, it's not bad at all. 

He grabs Adam's arm, laces their fingers against his chest, and Adam whispers in his ear, "I can't do this quick and dirty with you. Can you handle making love to me?"

He wants quick and dirty. He wants pleasure and pain, wham, bam, thank you, man. This goes straight over his head, down to his heart, a web of insecurities opening. He shakes his head. He can't, won't let Adam do it, no matter how far they've gone. 

Adam's fingers inside him stop moving, a constant pressure that spreads him wider, make him ready. His knees give in this time, and Adam holds him up, pulling his fingers out of him, and wrapping himself around Tommy, desperation in every part of his body. 

He's too wired, and nothing changes. He's still open. He still needs to feel Adam. His body is still begging for it. He's insane. "Fuck me," he says. "Do it." 

Adam hesitates only for a second, and then pulls open his own pants, spits on his hand and spreads it on his cock. "It might hurt a bit," Adam whispers, and Tommy nods. Fuck it. Then Adam is position him right, his hands against the window, his legs spread, his spine arching because no matter how big his mouth is, he's still fucking scared. 

Nothing happens. Adam kisses his spine, and leaves him there, his legs spread as far as his pants allow. And then he's back, another wet finger inside him, and he fucking cries out because it's surprising. "The least I can do is make you beg for it," Adam says softly.

The words trash his mind. Adam knows him, knows he has a high-strung, fine-tuned mind that can't handle much of anything. They are here now because he was drunk enough, and because he wants it. There shouldn't be anything more behind it. Adam's finger is warm and the rhythm of it makes his legs shake again. He's not going to be able to stand if Adam continues to do that. 

"I want you begging, needy, wanting, spreading for me because you can't take anything else, because nothing's going to be enough." Adam doesn't add another finger, just plays with this one, finds his prostate, and gently rubs against it, slow, burning, maddening. This was not what he signed for. Quick, dirty, over in a few minutes, no thinking, no touching afterwards. But Adam is not too present, not too loving, not too gentle, and it's the only reason he can take it. 

His thigh muscles are killing him, cramping, but when Adam adds another finger he relaxes, then tenses even more because holy hell, it's too much. He's trembling, Adam's strength the only thing keeping him from falling apart. "I can't... Fuck. You have to... stop."

Adam kisses his ear, then his cheek. "Say the word, and I will."

And he's still not going to stop it. His cock needs attention too. He needs attention, something more, right the fuck now. "Touch me."

Adam bites his earlobe. "Touch yourself."

If he takes one hand off the window he's going to fall against it. Every muscle in his body is begging for him to say it. "Please."

"Good," Adam whispers in his ear, twisting his fingers a little, and Tommy snaps his head back, a silent breath opening his mouth. "Do you want something else?"

And it's a genuine question, not just an assumption from Adam's part. Tommy nods. 

"Tell me, please."

He bites his lower lip so hard it hurts. "Please. Fuck. Please." And now he's begging. 

Adam adds another finger, and he's prepared to hold Tommy up, the arm around him steady and strong. "Talk to me."

Fucking words. "Just... I want... Please. I can't."

Adam moves, pulling his fingers out of Tommy's body, pushing into him the moment he can, and that makes Tommy's heart skip a beat or three. The city lights, Adam's heat behind and inside him, the distant smell of air freshener, all of it messes with his head even though his brain is mostly dead because of alcohol. 

He's having sex with Adam. Adam is inside him. That he could take, but Adam also licks his spine, pulls him closer, closer, closer with his hands on his hips, and it shakes his core. Then Adam wraps a hand around his cock, and it's messy and fucking gorgeous after that. His vision blurs when he's close to coming, and he keeps saying something, something he can't even understand himself. He feels Adam's body tense, feels those teeth against his shoulder blade, and Adam's hand on his cock speeds up until he comes, until it's almost unbearable. 

Adam pulls out of him, and only then does he realize that there was a condom, too. He would've let Adam fuck him without one, and he would be leaking his come right now. The thought freezes his mind, and he stops thinking. 

What is he supposed to do afterwards? He hiccups. That's his master plan? He hasn't been breathing at all, only swallowing air, and this is what he gets from it. He feels so weird. 

Adam strokes his spine, then brushes his fingers across Tommy's lips. He doesn't know how to respond so he just kisses those fingers. It's still Adam. He still loves the guy more than anything. 

"Happy?" Adam asks softly. 

He asked for this. Adam gave it to him. He should be happy. Instead he's panicking more than before. "Lost," he whispers. 

Adam kisses the back of his neck again, and he really should tell him not to do that. It does something to his center, makes him feel off-kilter. "Don't be. Nothing has to change."

Oh really? For fuck's sake, they just had sex. 

"Look at me." Adam turns him around, and he pulls his pants up because the window is still cold and he doesn't want his bare ass to touch it. He stares at Adam's chin because those eyes are too knowing to be anywhere near his right now. "Was it good at all?"

"Mind-blowing," he says because this is Adam, and will always be, no matter what happens between them. He'd do anything for this person. He'd go to prison for Adam. He's that involved, that in love. 

"What's the problem, baby?"

He looks into Adam's eyes, guarding his the best he can. "I hate change."

Adam smiles. "I know."

"I want to fit into your life. I don't want you to realize one day that I'm unimportant." So it is time to share apparently. 

Adam pulls his pants up, too, wiping his hand to his thigh. "You think I'd leave you behind?"

"You might. I'm nothing special. You might." He ducks his head, embarrassed. This is not a conversation to have right after sex. 

"You... Did you want to do this because you fear you're not... what? fascinating enough to me?" Adam looks scared and hopeful at the same time. 

Tommy has no idea what is the correct answer so he answers truthfully. "I wanted this because it's been long time coming. I didn't want to live another year without knowing."

"This will break my heart, won't it?" Adam touches his chin, holds it. "You're so beautiful."

He shakes his head. 

"I'd like to try this." There's every truth in Adam's eyes, and he's handing it all to Tommy. "I'd like it very much."

At least he's not running out of the door. That's a start. He touches Adam's chest, palm flat against his heart. "Just keep me."

Adam's eyes go wide. "You're afraid?"

Of course he is. Adam has been cleaning his close circle. Why wouldn't he be? "I'm terrible. I say awful things. I make mistakes. I'm not perfect. Of course I'm afraid."

"Baby..." Adam tilts his head up, and kisses him, gentle. "You are not supposed to be perfect."

He wants to be because this is the only place where he's ever felt content. He doesn't want to lose it. 

Adam kisses his nose. "Please, please, please, don't think you have to be something to me. Not even now. Not ever. Please. You're enough as you are."

He grabs Adam's shirt and rises on his tiptoes. "Then make me believe it." 

The smile spreads on Adam's face slowly, and then he crowds Tommy against the window. "Is that a challenge?" 

Yes, it is. This isn't just him wanting to stay beside Adam. This is also him wanting a change, no matter how much he hates it. He nods, and finally Adam kisses him, hands in his hair. 

His stomach flips because he's asking for something that'll last, later, years from now, when it's become serious. Right now, he can do casual, but there's something about them that sounds like forever. Maybe it's the way his heart flutters every time Adam touches him, or the way he feels at peace when Adam is close by. It feels good. 

Adam licks his tongue, and they both laugh. "You felt so good," Adam says close to his lips. "So good."

He believes that because he was there, too. Present. Even if he was (and still is) drunk. He knows what Adam means. They are a little special together. "You too." It's a little hard to say that, but he pushes the words out of his mouth anyway. Adam deserves to hear it. 

"Don't break my heart, please." Adam nuzzles his neck. "Please."

He wants to say all the right words, but he doesn't have any. Instead he holds onto Adam, hugs him hard. Then he realizes something. "You're safe with me." He can't explain it any further; he just knows because there's a tune here between them that sounds like forever. It has them surrounded. 

Adam swallows audibly, and Tommy decides to ignore that his neck gets a little wet. Adam is the strongest person he knows, but his heart is layered with softness. Tommy has his fingers around it. He could squeeze. He could hurt. He doesn't. He pets Adam's hair, then pulls him to the bed, and they lie there, welcoming the New Year, wrapped around each other.

 

The End


End file.
